Ketika Eunhyuk nyasar
by JaeRinKyu
Summary: Hyukkie disuruh eeteuk umma ke pasar. Eh dia malah nyasar. Nahloh ? Gimana bisa ? Lalu bagaimana cara hyukkie pulang ? Baca yak dibaca
1. Chapter 1 : nyasar

Ketika eunhyuk ke pasar dan nyasar

Author : JaeRinKyu a.k.a Kang minmin

Cast : member super junior

Genre : Adventure,humor garing kriuk uh~ (?)

Disclaimer : kyu sama ming itu appa sama umma saya. Eunhyuk dan donghae itu tante sama om saya. Dan semuanya punya appa sama umma nya. Tapi ff ini punya saya. #apasih

Warning : OOC,ga gunain EYD yang baik,ms typos.

A/N :

FF ini terinspirasi dari komik walt Disney yang pas Agus(bebek) disuruh ke pasar sama neneknya eh malah nyampenya ke pasar yang ada diluar angkasa xD Tapi saya hanya TERINSPIRASI,jadi kelanjutannya make pemikiran saya sendiri hehe.

Happy reading!

Still prolog._.

"Lee Hyukjae! Ke pasar sonoh!" teriak umma leeteuk.

"umma… hyukkie belom sarapan udah disuruh kepasar. Suruh aja si wookie"

"wookie lagi bantu umma masak!"

"aish! terus ngapain lagi ke pasar kalo mama udah masak?"

"5 menit ga jalan,pisang 5 box ludes"

Dalam itungan detik eunhyuk pun sudah berada diluar komplek. Entah itu orang apa tuyul #pletak. Hyukkie termasuk namja manis yang berbakti sama umma-nya ya walaupun kadang-kadang males tapi dia akan selalu membantu umma-nya. Hyukkie bercita-cita jd orang sukses trus bisa ngebanggain umma-nya,maklum aja diakan hidup Cuma sama emaknya gatau bapaknya kemana. Poor hyukkie…. *dikroyok jewels*

Hyukkie P.O.V

Aish umma rempong yeh. Gue belom sarapan taoooo! Laper T_T Readers,bagi makan dong… daripada mikirin laper mending gue lanjut jogging biar cepet nyampe skalian senam SKJ. Tu wa ga pat tu wa ga pat. nyanyi deh sekalian nih cacing di perut latihan padus.

"gerakan badanmu gerakan badanmu, ikuti ahaha!"

DUG!

"eihh mianhae ga sengajaaaa"

"Senam sih senam tapi ga noyor pala orang juga kali!"

"mian noona.. terlalu bersemangat hehe"

"noona? Gue ini namja! Haaiisshh lo orang ke 777 yang udah bilang gue ini NOONA dipagi ini!"

'ini yeoja galak bener…. Etapi tadi dia bilang dia namja? Oh men.. ini sulit dipercaya!' batin hyukkie.

"omooo… tapi kau cocoknya jadi yoeja"

PLAK! DUAGH! DER! HUWAAA APPO! EOMMA APPA HELP HYUKKIE!

Ish itu yeo-ups namja kasar sekali… badan hyukkie remuk abis dibanting sama itu namja.. haish! Belom kenal aja sok-sokan banting gue. Ah udah deh diem aja daripada ntar gue nyampe rumah udah tinggal jasad doang huft. Belom nyampe pasar aja gue udah bikin ulah gimana nyampe pasar nih?-_- ini perasaan kok ga nyampe-nyampe pasar ya? Jangan-jangan gue…. Nyasar! Ah iya! Gue kan lama ga kepasar….. please God,I need dora's petaaaa ;;;A;

TBC.

Annyeong! Jae rin balik lagiiii. Kali ini ff genre humor. Di ff ini jae rin bakal ajak hyukkie jalan-jalan xD oiya, ini cocok untuk dilanjut apa dihapus aja dari FFn ? Review ya biar jae rin tau ini ff layak lanjut atau tidak hehe. Senkyuhh~~ *bow 360derajat (?)*


	2. Chapter 2 : Negeri Namja Cantik

**Ketika eunhyuk ke pasar dan nyasar**

**Author : JaeRinKyu a.k.a Kang minmin**

**Cast : member super junior,DBSK.**

**Genre : Adventure,humor garing kriuk uh~ (?) **

**Disclaimer : kyu sama ming itu appa sama umma saya. Eunhyuk dan donghae itu tante sama om saya. Dan semuanya punya appa sama umma nya. Tapi ff ini punya saya. #apasih**

**Warning : OOC,ga gunain EYD yang baik,ms typos.**

A/N :

FF ini terinspirasi dari komik walt Disney yang pas Agus(bebek) disuruh ke pasar sama neneknya eh malah nyampenya ke pasar yang ada diluar angkasa xD Tapi saya hanya TERINSPIRASI,jadi kelanjutannya make pemikiran saya sendiri hehe.

Sebelumnya...

Ish itu yeo-ups namja kasar sekali… badan hyukkie remuk abis dibanting sama itu namja.. haish! Belom kenal aja sok-sokan banting gue. Ah udah deh diem aja daripada ntar gue nyampe rumah udah tinggal jasad doang huft. Belom nyampe pasar aja gue udah bikin ulah gimana nyampe pasar nih?-_- ini perasaan kok ga nyampe-nyampe pasar ya? Jangan-jangan gue…. Nyasar! Ah iya! Gue kan lama ga kepasar….. please God,I need dora's petaaaa ;;;A;

Mari lanjut ke chapter 2! *\o/*

**Hyukkie POV.**

Haaiissh gue dimana ini? Ok tenang nyuk… namja tampan seperti kau pasti ada yang nolong. Dari kejauhan gue liat ada pasar tapi kok beda ya sama pasar yang deket rumah? Eumm… yaudah deh coba kesana aja siapa tau pasar emang udah berubah semenjak Negara api menyerang (?) Sampai pasar… Ini emang penglihatan gue yang salah atau apa? Pasar ini Isinya yeoja semua! Eh tapi masa yeoja punya jakun… dan kok dadanya rata? ._.

**Author POV.**

Beberapa yoe-namja cantik menghampiri hyukkie yang sedang memasang tampang pabbo.

"eeiihhh ini syapa cyiinn? Kok cucok deh~" ujar salah seorang namja yang cantiknya melebihi cantik (?) sembari mencoleki hyukkie.

"wuiihhh ini hari keberuntungan kita kayaknya~~" kali ini ucap namja imut kecil nan lucu sembari mencubiti pipi hyukkie.

"HEYYY! BWERWENTHI! PHIPHI GUWEH SHAKHITTT" teriak hyukkie dengan nada tak jelas Karena pipinya dicubiti secara brutal oleh para namja yang sedikit 'melencong' #plakplakplak.

"udah guys kesian pipinya udah merah ituuhh" ucap salah seorang namja manis juga err-cantik yang emang masih waras diantara teman-temannya.

'eh itukan namja yang tadi banting gue' batin hyukkie.

"Hey namja tampan,apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya namja tadi.

"eh eum.. entah. Tadi gue Cuma disuruh eomma ke pasar. Aiisshh badan gue masih sakit nih atas lo banting tadi" jawab hyukkie sembari mengelus pundak dan pinggangnya yang memang masih sakit.

"emang sakit? Mian deh. Lagian sih kau bilang aku cantik"

"kau memang cantik **minnie~**"

"aku tidak cantik! Tapi manis!"

Seketika semuanya sweatdrop.

'oh dia Minnie… mirip Minnie hyung namjachingu-nya saeng gue masa?' batin hyukkie.  
Dengan keberanian penuh hyukkie menanyakan dimana ia dan siapa para namja cantik itu.

"eumm… excuse me, where I am? And.. who u are guys?" Tanya hyukkie dengan bahasa inggris yang pas-pasan *dijorokin jewels*

"kau bercanda sehingga tak tau dimana ini? Hahaha"

"aish **wookie** sepertinya ia tersesat… lihat saja,mana ada di **negeri namja cantik** ada namja tampan sepertinya"

'oh.. nama namja kecil nan imut itu wookie…eh tapi kok nama sama wajah mirip wookie dirumah..' batin hyukkie lagi.

"trus lo siapa?" Tanya hyukkie dengan nada angkuh minta ditabok.

"me? I'm **joongie**" ucap namja yang menurut hyukkie dan author paling cantik disini xD

"oh okay. Gue hyukkie,disuruh eomma belanja. Disini ada kangkung?"

"mworago? Kangkung? Apa itu?" Tanya ketiga namja cantik itu.

"eih.. lo gatau kangkung? DEMI APAH?"

"gausah lebay deh lo!"

Setelah berdebat tentang APA ITU KANGKUNG mereka pergi ke sebuah toko sayuran yang err- agak aneh. Toko sayuran yang isinya bunga-bungaan..

"ahjussi,ini ada yang nyari kangkung"

"kangkung? Bisa kau jelaskan ciri-cirinya?"

Hyukkie pun menjelaskan ciri-ciri kangkung, tak lama kemudian ahjussi yang diketahui bernama **Jung Yunho **berbalik membawa sebuah bucket bunga hijau yang mirip kangkung (?)

"berapa harganya bang?"

"10 **bulp**."

"yah gue punya-nya uang won… bukan bulp" kata hyukkie dengan wajah kebingungan (AU : aigooo kyeopta!/)

"kau punya uang berapa memang?" Tanya Minnie.

"1000 won" jawab hyukkie polos.

"yasudah kau pakai uangku dulu. Aku berbaik hati pada turis tapi ingat,jangan sebut aku ini cantik!" kata Minnie sarkatis.

"yo brother! Baik banget gewla law!~"

"ngomong apasih kamu ini?" Tanya wookie polos. Tanpa bertele-tele Minnie langsung mengantarkan hyukkie ke lab dan berniat untuk membantu hyukkie pulang. Sesampai disana, hyukkie ditempatkan disebuah tabung dan pun memulai aksinya (AU : KANGIN DIGOYAAANGG~~~~ *nyawer* | KG : lo dikata gua depe? | AU : yoman~ oppa kan semox~~ #plak). Menyeting agar hyukkie dipulangkan ke rumahnya tapi karena joongie tak sengaja menumpahkan jus tomcat (?) ke mesin dimana penyelamat hyukkie dan kini mesin itu error….

"!"

Sekejap hyukkie menghilang dari tabung itu.

BRUG!

"DIMANA LAGI GUE SEKARANG? EOMMA INI SEMUA KARENA KAUUUU!"

Di tempat lain.

Huatcchii! Leeteuk bersin-bersin sampe 5 hari (?) engga deng boong,Cuma bersin seketika doang hehe #Plakplakplak.

Balik lagi ke hyukkie.

Kini ia berada di sebuah gurun dan terjatuh secara tidak elit di tempat kotoran onta….. yaiikksss!

TBC.

Dimana hyukkie sekarang? Keanehan apa lagi yang akan terjadi padanya? Penasaran? Mau dilanjut? Review ne biar cerita ini bisa berlanjut^^ Mian kalo chapter kali ini gaje-nya parah =.=" Gomawo buat yang udah sempetin baca :D

Oiya! Miaaan,jeongmal mianhae untuk FF black valentine,jae rin ga fokus untuk ke WonKyuMin nyaaa,malah ada morgan disitu x-X Jae rin malu banget huweee *meluk kyumin* ini semua grgr jae rin lagi nonton iklan trus ada morgannya eh jadi deh ke ketik morgan,dan juga jae rin lagi mikirin sepupu jaerin yang namanya bintang jadinya ada nama bintang disitu.

**BERIBU-RIBU MAAF UNTUK YANG UDAH BACA… TERIMAKASIH ATAS KOREKSIANNYA** *bow* tapi sekedar informasi,jae rin kurang bisa ngetik sesuai EYD #plak jadi begitu deh-_-""

**Balasan review untuk 'black valentine' :**

**Super Girl** : Ne… mianhae untuk kesalahan itu:( Gamsha untuk koreksiannya. Aku memang ahli typo #Plak. Sekali lagi,gomawo ne buat reviewnya :')

**Clouds-Petals** : Haduuhh jeongmal mianhae:( ne aku ngerti akan hal itu… sumpah aku ga bermaksut begitu:'((( Sebelumnya Gamsha untuk reviewnya *bow* :')

**None** : bisa lihat curhatan ku diatas knp ada morgan… mianhae atas itu. Gamsha untuk review dan sarannya:')

**Balasan review untuk 'Ketika Eunhyuk Nyasar ch1' **:

**Jiway137** : *dikasih deathglare-nya hyukppa* :p Ini dilanjutttt ^^ Gomawo untuk reviewnya ne.

**Rara19Park** : *hyukkie pun kelarapan eh kelaparan sambil showeran* haha. Gomawo reviewnyaaa ^^

**KyuHyuk** : ini udah lanjuttt^^ Semoga sukaaa ;) yg mukul? Baca aja chapter ini :p Gomawo untuk reviewnya :3

**Ressijewelll **: wahaha iya XD #plak ini dilanjuttt ^^

**Ddhanifa aaolfa **: iya memang aku bikinnya sampe ngakak salto (?) Hae ga akan aku bikin jadi cantik karena memang dia itu ga cocok dan aku setuju sama kamu, hae itu seme sejatiiii *teriak pake toa masjid* Kalo hyuk nyasar kerumah-mu gimana nasib haeee? Kkkk~ gomawo buat reviewnya:)

**Icha** : ini udah lanjut kkk^^

**S.J. 1315** : kamu benarrrrr~~ ini aku kasih hadiaaah *dikasih kissbye-nya ming oppa* :p Gomawo untuk reviewnya^^

**Lee EunGun** : ngiranya udah complete ya? Aku gangerti soal complete apa in progress nya X_X maklum,newbieee huehe. Iya ini aku lanjut. Gomawo for review ne? ^^

Gamsha readers untuk memberi kesempatan agar saya bisa melanjutkan cerita gajelas ini :"""D


	3. Chapter 3 : Gurun

**Ketika eunhyuk ke pasar dan nyasar**

**Author : JaeRinKyu a.k.a Kang minmin**

**Cast : member super junior,DBSK.**

**Genre : Adventure,humor garing kriuk uh~ (?) **

**Disclaimer : kyu sama ming itu appa sama umma saya. Eunhyuk dan donghae itu tante sama om saya. Dan semuanya punya appa sama umma nya. Tapi ff ini punya saya. #apasih**

**Warning : OOC,ga gunain EYD yang baik,ms typos,gaje parah.**

**Dun like Dun read u.u**

A/N :

FF ini terinspirasi dari komik walt Disney yang pas Agus(bebek) disuruh ke pasar sama neneknya eh malah nyampenya ke pasar yang ada diluar angkasa xD Tapi saya hanya TERINSPIRASI,jadi kelanjutannya make pemikiran saya sendiri hehe.

Sebelumnya…

"!"

Sekejap hyukkie menghilang dari tabung itu.

BRUG!

"DIMANA LAGI GUE SEKARANG? EOMMA INI SEMUA KARENA KAUUUU!"

Di tempat lain.

Huatcchii! Leeteuk bersin-bersin sampe 5 hari (?) engga deng boong,Cuma bersin seketika doang hehe #Plakplakplak.

Balik lagi ke hyukkie.

Kini ia berada di sebuah gurun dan terjatuh secara tidak elit di tempat kotoran onta….. yaiikksss!

Chapter 3 *\o/*

**Hyukkie POV.**

Iyuuuhhh…. Ini apaan di muka gue? Dari baunya sih kayak 'pacar' yang di kukunya eomma.. pacar bukan y/n chingu loh yah tapi yang kayak kutek ituloh..

'pacar itu terbuat dari kotoran onta'

Sekilas kata-kata dari eomma terngiang dikepala gue yang seksi (?) ….

"HUWEEE INI DIMUKA GUE? IYUUUUHH~~~ SIAPAPUN HELEEEPP JEBAAALLL!"

Gue teriak pun kayaknya ga bakal ada yang peduli deh.. Terus ini gimana di muka gue? Sumfeh ane jijik.. Mana disekitar gue Cuma ada pasir sama pohon kaktus. Belajaan eomma masih kurang.. Kok sial banget sih gue hari ini. Coba cari jalan deh,siapa tau ada lorong waktu biar gue bisa balik.

**Author POV.**

Hari semakin sore namun hyukkie masih berusaha untuk menemukan jalan pulang dengan menyusuri gurun pasir. Tak lama datang seseorang dari belakang hyukkie yang memakai jubah lalu membekap hyukkie.

"mpphhh… kyaa! Mpphh…"

"psstt diem kenapa. Bahaya kalau kau tertangkap perampok,kawan!"

Hyukkie hanya diam menuruti apa yang orang itu bilang. Kini hyukkie dibawa oleh orang tersebut naik kuda dan tentunya hyukkie diikat dibadan sebelah kanan kuda. Ngerti gak?

'cobaan apa lagi ini ya Tuhan…' batin hyukkie frustasi. Poor hyukkie….

Kita tinggalkan dulu hyukkie ne? Mari kita lihat beberapa kawanan perampok gurun *aslingasal* yang sedang tidur di suatu tenda lalu terbangun karena mendengar teriakan hyukkie yang melengking.

"aish itu suara apaan sih? Kalo itu suara bisa ngasilin duit sih gapapa" keluh seorang namja tampan berkepala besar (AU : itu saya ngetik apa ya? | YS : liat lo ya ga bakal gue ijinin wookie ikut peran disini | *author kicep,diplototin clouds*

"ya! hyung mah mikirnya duit mulu" kali ini disahut oleh namja tampan namun dari auranya sudah terbaca kalo dia ini EVIL.

"Ya! Kali aja kalo ga duit ya dapet emas. Tanpa itu kita makan apa eoh? Kau mau makan pasir dan Cuma minum pipis onta?" Tanya namja kepala besar sarkatis.

Kyuhyun pun sweatdrop. Ya kalian tak salah baca, namja evil yang notabene adalah saeng dari namja berkepala besar bernama **Kyuhyun.** Dan hyung-nya bernama **Yesung**. Info aja nih ya,yesung adalah namjachingu-nya wookie yang ada di negeri namja cantik itu. Mereka LDR. *knapa jadi nyeritain yewook?-_-*

"coba samperin zanah. Ziapa tau beneran biza ngazilin duit" ucap seorang namja tampan berwajah ikan #Plak yang baru aja masuk ke dalam tenda.

"hyung kenapa ngomongnya jadi gitu?" Tanya kyuhyun yang mengeryit kan dahinya karena heran.

"eih.. mian. Tadi aku abis nonton iklan mie jadi begini hehe" jawab **donghae**,namja ikan tadi dengan tampang polos. Yesung dan kyuhyun pun sweatdrop,tentunya sweatdrop yang kedua kalinya untuk kyuhyun(?). Mereka ini satu keluarga dimana **yesung** lah **hyung tertua** yang **cepat marah**,lalu disusul **donghae** yang **polos** menempati **posisi kedua** dan terakhir si bontot **kyuhyun** yang **evilnya minta ampun.**

Yesung,kyuhyun,donghae bergegas menuju TKP dimana hyukkie teriak sampai menggemparkan monas(?).

"hyung,kok ga ada siapa-siapa ya?" Tanya kyu sambil celingukan. (AU : ciye appa,nyariin ming eomma yaw:3 | Kyu : -_-)

PLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan dari yesung mendarat di kepala kyuhyun dengan sangat ganas. Rawr~

"aww appo!"

"rasain! Lagian jadi orang pabbo liat mangsa kita udah dibawa si kangin gembrot!" ucap yesung dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

**Kangin **seorang penyelamat yang di utus desanya untuk menolong setiap turis yang tersesat. Karena ia tau bahwa setiap turis yang tersesat itu akan dimanfaatkan oleh para perampok gurun.

"wah hyung! kayaknya itu yang dibawa kangin hyung turis deh. Liat aja rambutnya warna putih gitu" seru donghae dengan POLOSNYA (lagi).

"emangnya kalo rambut warna putih itu selalu turis ya hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"engga juga sih hehe"

Yesung tak menghiraukan omongan saeng-saengnya yang pabbo. Ia lebih memilih untuk mempersiapkan kuda,pistol,dan bahan makanan untuk perjalanan mengejar mangsa-nya.

"udah belom debatnya?" Tanya yesung malas.

"belom hyung. Belom sampe berbusa nih.." jawab kyuhyun asal kena.

Hening.

"YA UDAH LAH HYUNG~ GA LIAT KITA BERDUA UDAH DIEM GINIIII?" seru donghae dan kyuhyun berbarengan karena kesel hyung mereka juga pabbo bin lemot *dimutilasi clouds*.

Tinggalkan mereka. Mari liat keadaan hyukkie.

Di sebuah desa yang disetiap jalannya ada pohon kurma…

(RE : emang digurun ada desa? | AU : kan ceritanya…)

Hyukkie terbangun dari pingsannya karena kelamaan di kuda,tepatnya diikat di badan kuda. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Tentu bukan cahaya matahari,melainkan cahaya bulan karena memang ini sudah malam.. ikan bobo…

Abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"eunghh.." lenguh hyukkie.

"kau sudah bangun nak?" Tanya seorang snow white eh bukan maksutnya seorang namja dengan muka kalem serta ucapannya yang lembut, bercadar dan eh engga, namja itu hanya memakai pakaian sopan dan tertutup.

"eihh… siapa kau? Dimana aku? Siapa namaku? Apakah aku anak yang tertukar? Andwae!" Tanya hyukkie histeris tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si namja tadi.

"WOY! kalo istri gue nanya tuh dijawab!" kali ini ucap seorang namja berwajah tegas,berlengan besar,mempunyai lesung pipi sedalam sumur(?).

"apaan? Istri? Dia namja dan lo namja! Gila lo ya?" Tanya hyukkie sarkatis.

Kalo di komik ekspresi siwon udah pasti ada api-api gitu di pala,kuping,sama idung. Siapa yang ga marah dikatain gila sama orang ya ga kenal sebelumnya?

Ya, **siwon. **Putra dari **Tan Hangeng **dan **Tan Heechul**,seorang bangsawan di desa ini. Lebih tepatnya, Hangeng seorang lurah di desa ini. Dan namja kalem tadi bernama **kibum**,istrinya siwon. Di desa ini memang tidak apa jika seorang namja menikahi namja,toh cinta itu buta yakan?~ Ga Cuma siwon aja yang punya istri namja,tapi masyarakat lain di desa ini juga begitu.

"udah chagi.. dia itu turis jadi ga tau apa-apa" ucap kibum menenangkan sang suami.

"hhh ya sudahlah. Hey,nama kau siapa?" Tanya siwon pada hyukkie.

"gue? Lee Hyukjae, panggil aja hyukkie. Anaknya eomma eeteuk,tadi disuruh ke pasar eh malah nyasar ke sana sini. Gue tampan kan? Iya kan? Iya dong~. Btw,siapa yang bersihin muka gue?"

'ini anak cerewet banget ya..' batin kibum. Pasangan suami istri dihadapan hyukkie kini hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"kalo ngomong tuh ya napas! Ditanya nama malah semua disebutin" bentak siwon.

"mian,gue emang begini adanya. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa~ wouwo~~" ucap hyukkie sambil menyanyi dengan pedenya.

"GAUSAH NYANYI!" teriak siwon frustasi.

Setelah insiden itu, akhirnya kibum dan siwon mengerti kenapa hyukkie bisa ada disini dan kibum lah yang membersihkan muka hyukkie dari kotoran onta. saat ini hyukkie,siwon,dan kibum sedang berada di pasar. Hyukkie dikasih pengarahan oleh kibum untuk tidak berpergian jauh darinya dan suaminya.

"hyukkie,emangnya kau mau membeli apa?" Tanya kibum lembut.

Siwon hanya bisa cemberut karena kini kibum tak hanya menggenggam tangannya,melainkan tangan hyukkie juga. Dan ia kesal karena kibum berkata lembut pada orang asing.

"eumm.. disuruhnya sih beli ikan teri sama tempe." Jawab hyukkie sambil berpose mengingat apa yang disuruh eomma-nya.

"tempe? Ikan teri? Aku baru mendengar nama makanan itu.." ucap kibum bingung.

"demi apa lo gatau tempe sama ikan teri? Itu makanan terenak wey! Kalo lo nyobain pasti deh ketagihan" seru hyukkie sambil ngiler karena ngayal ikan teri+tempe disambelin buatan wookie dan eomma-nya.

'kok ini anak aneh banget sih?' batin siwon heran.

Kibum tau apa yang harus diperbuatnya,yaitu membawa hyukkie ke toko serba guna milik pak lurah. Sesampai di toko,kibum menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihat bu lurah yang sedang memasang tampang garang. Kibum dan heechul memang agak tidak akur,dikarenakan beberapa minggu lalu pamor kecantikan heechul dikalahkan oleh kibum.

"eum.. annyeong heechul hyung"

"hmm.."

Heechul menanggapi kibum hanya dengan sebuah deheman.

Dari belakang terlihat seseorang yang berlarian dengan tampang kecapean.

"bummie! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami? Hos hos.." tanya siwon yang ngos-ngosan.

"eihh jadi kalian ketinggalan ya? Mian…. Aku kira kalian mengikuti ku tadi" jawab kibum sekenanya.

"kalian mau ngapain kemari?" Tanya heechul.

"ini… eumm… ada yang nyari …. Apa tadi tuh kelupaan kan gara-gara kalian ngomong melulu jadi lupa kan mau ngomong apaan?" oceh kibum dengan tampang kikuk melirik arah siwon.

'penyakit lupa-nya kibummie kumat' batin siwon.

Lupakan penyakit lupa-nya kibum. Tapi ingat,hanya kibum-lah yang menyadari keberadaan hyukkie.

"eihh… hyukkie mana?"

"lah tadi ada dibelakang ku? Eih kok beneran ilang?"

"aish kau ini! Kalau dia tertangkap para penjahat gimana?"

"jeongmal mianhae chagi… bagaimana kalau kita cari bersama,eum?"

"ne. kajja!"

Diwaktu lain si hyukkie malah malah pergi jalan-jalan untuk melihat-lihat,sedangkan siwon diabaikan sudah. dan ternyata yang tidak diduga dia melihat tukang kaset yang banyak video YADONG nya dan hyukkie menghampiri tukang kaset tsb. saat ia berjalan untuk menghampiri tukang kaset itu dia dihadang oleh tiga perampok gurun yg membawa pistol dan pisau. Kalian tau dong itu siapa? *naiknaikinalis*

"hey.. kau mau kemana?" Tanya yesung

"mau ke tukang kaset mau beli kaset yang ada yadong nya" jawab hyukkie polos.

"emang nonton film yadong seru ya?" Tanya yesung lagi.

"iya malahan seru bangett….." jawab hyukkie dengan semangat 45! Lalu berjalan menjauhi ketiga perampok itu.

"pssssttt…. yesung hyung kita disini bukan nanyain dia tentang film yadong ,kita disini untuk menculik dia" bisik donghae pada yesung.

"oh iya aku lupa gara-gara penasaran tentang film yadong aku jadi lupa kita disini buat ngapain deh." Ucap yesung yang bikin KyuHae sweatdrop untuk yang kesekian kalinya atas ke pabbo-an yesung.

"yaudah ayo kita bius dia aja biar pingsan" seru donghae

"tapi kan kita gak punya obat bius hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun

"kita pake kaos kaki olah raganya donghae aja yang tiga bulan belum dicuci aja" jawab yesung sekenanya.

"wah ide bagus tuh…" kata kyuhyun menanggapi ide yesung. Kakak adek sama aja….-_-

PLETAK!

Donghae memukul kepala yesung dan kyuhyun karena sudah menyindir nya.

"wadaw! Appo hae-ah!" ringis yesung serta mendeathglare sang saeng.

PLETAK!

"haish hae hyung! Jangan pukul kepala ku terus kenapa sih? Kalo gagar otak gimana?" gerutu kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus palanya yang sakit.

(AU : sini aku bantuin ngelusnya appa.. | Kyu : sengkyuh chagi.. | RE : lo bgini terus,gue bantai thor! | KABORRRR)

Back to story.

"lagian ngapain si ngomongin tentang kaos kaki ku,udah ngomongnya lengkap lagi pake tiga bulan belum dicuci" ucap donghae lirih di kata-kata terakhir.

"udah langsung aja deh kita bius dia pake kaos kaki mu keburu dia tau kalo kita mau nyulik dia!" bentak yesung karena gemas akan curhatan sang saeng.

"yaudah deh cepat biusnya jangan lama-lama" seru kyuhyun.

Akhirnya hyukkie pingsan dengan kaos kaki nya si donghae. Dan hyukkie dibawa oleh prampok itu ke gudang tua markas para perampok itu dan dia di ikat di gudang tua itu.

Perampok gurun yang menculik para turis itu sebenernya bukan untuk memeras uang dari sang turis,tapi sang turis-lah yang akan dijadikan budak oleh mereka dan bisa menghasilkan uang banyak.

Tidak lama kemudian hyukkie bangun dari pingsan nya.

'dimana aku? apa yang terjadi ? apakah aku di neraka? Tuhan aku belum siap mati… aku janji deh ga akan nonton yadong lagi..' batin hyukkie.

Tidak lama kemudian perampok itu keluar gudang untuk mencari makan. Hyukkie mengerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan sehingga matanya terbuka lebar .

"loh? Ini tempat apa? Ah! untung aku belum mati,soalnya masih ada film yadong seri baru yang belum aku tonton.." ucap hyukkie pada dirinya. Oke readers sepertinya kita harus berpura-pura untuk tidak mengingat akan janji hyukkie pada Tuhan.

Tidak lama kemudian setelah tadi dia berkata seperti itu dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan melihat kotak yang berwarna hitam lumayan gede lah kalo bahasa inggrisnya si " medium". *knapajgsokinggrisgini-_-

kalimat terakhir lupain aja.

**Hyukkie POV.**

Eihh kotak apaan tuh? Ah ngumpet aja kali ya disitu? Eh ngapain juga ngumpet? Aish yasudah lah! Kepo nih.. buka atau engga ya? Buka deh. Eh tapi ini tangan aja keiket gimana bukanya.. oiya! Apa gunanya dagu ku yang seksi ini kalau bukan untuk dipakai dalam hal terdesak *bhsapaansihini?-_-*. Oke,buka pake dagu.

"eugghh… bwerwaattt"

And…..

Cling. Cling.

Woaahhh kok bersinar gini? Padahal ga ada emasnya. Coba kalo ada,bisa buat eomma dirumah..

"!"

'MAU DIBAWA KEMANA LAGI GUE SEKARAAAANGGGG?'

**Author POV**.

Setelah kotak terbuka,hyukkie tersedot ke dalam kotak tersebut. Kalian penasaran hyukkie akan dibawa kemana lagi? Jangan kemana-mana tetap di opera panjapaahhh! YA EYY~~~~

Hening.

Hening.

*author fokus nonton OVJ*

END.

Eh engga,boong. Lanjut deh.

Di sisi lain..

Siwon dan kibum kelelahan untuk mencari hyukkie karena ia sudah berjalan ups maksutnya mencari hyukkie dengan menaiki onta. Kali deh nyariin orang di gurun dengan jalan kaki. Emangnya Oscar oasis #Plak.

"bummie,mungkin hyukkie udah pulang kerumahnya,mending kita pulang yuk" bujuk siwon yang udah ngucur keringetan sampe pasir gurun meleleh(?)

"eum… ya udah deh.."

SiBum pun pulang kerumah tanpa mengingat hyukkie lagi. Sian hyukkie…. #Plakplakplak.

Mari liat keadaan hyukkie.

Kini hyukkie nyangsang di pucuk monas dengan posisi kaki di atas dengan boxer bergambar orang lg NC-an yang sedikit terlihat karena celananya ketarik di pucuk monas (?).

"SIAPAPUN TURUNIN GUE!" teriak hyukkie dengan air mata yang mengucur karena takut jatoh dari atas situ. Jujur,sebenarnya hyukkie itu phobia sama ketinggian..

TBC.

Huaahhh~~ Akhirnya kelar juga chappie ini! Sumpah ya jaerin mentok abis untuk ngelanjutin ff ini sampe-sampe minta bantuan saeng buat lanjutin-_-" Jadi ini kolaborasi dari jaerin sama nae saeng huahaha. gimana? Seru? Udah panjang? Mau dilanjut? Apa delete aja? Review ne^^

Saatnya balesin review~

Untuk **'ketika eunhyuk nyasar'** :

**Lee EunGun** : iya aku newbie huehe. Kalo lagi ada waktu+ide ga mentok ya aku update kilat. Mumpung liburan abis UN XD ini sudah panjang kah? *baca ulang* oiya,sebenernya aku udah bales ripiuw-mu ini lewat PM._.

**Maulidaminne & ressijewelll** : biarin lah hyukkie nyasar jauh-jauh. Biar dapet pengalaman yang tak terlupakan #tsaahh haha

**Rara19Park** : kesian yah.. tapi plis jangan gebukkin author(?) ini udah lanjuttt^^

**Anon** : ne,hyukkie lagi di padang pasir. Nanti kalau ikut hyukkie biar ketemu yg kau sebut itu,bakal ketemu namja cantik lain loh seperti author ini *lol*

**Ddhanifa aaolfa **: udah berapa orang ya yang bilang aku gila? *ngitungin beras* hyukkie cocok untuk dinyasarinnn *dimutilasi jewels*. Ne,itu umin,nae eomma #plak. *ikutan nabok dd* *eh,mian reflek._v

Ini udah next chapnya haha. Gamsha. Ke negeri namja cantik. Disana itukan kayak negeri dongeng gitu deh jadi ga ngenal kangkung.. heuehe

**Arit291** : lucu tapi garing itu gimana?-_-" Gamsha untuk dukungannya *bow* ini dilanjut^^

**Blingblingkiara** : baguslah ga nyampe ngakak,paling langsung gangguan ya? #plakplak. Ciye suka ciye~ Gamsha XD ini ga lama kan?._.

**Hyukie best friend** : gamsha udah suka *bow* ini udah panjang dan kilat belum?._. kudanya siwon namanya siapa? Ganteng gak? *eehhh

Untuk** 'Lost nasi goreng'** :

*balesan langsung dari temenku yg buat*

**Choi Donghyun** : iya emang. Tapi jujur,ngebully eunhyuk oppa itu seru tau! *Yegak kyu appa? | yoi* *author dan kyu appa dilarikan ke R.S abis dibacok jewels* Ne,gamsha untuk review dan semangatnya :D

**Rara19Park** : wahaha hyukkie perlu ganti username twitter tuh kyknya jadi hyukkiemalang kkkkk~

*ikutan nge puk puk hyukkie oppa* Gamshaaaa :D

**Derfly3424** : nahloh… jangan salahin siapa-siapa ya kalo kamu jadi beneran gila #Plakplakplak. Siap bos! Yesung? Eumm… boleh. Coming soon ne? ^^ Gamsha *bow*

**Ressijewelll **: hyukkie eAn9 m4L4n9 uCHh,,, *lol*

**Apel** : nasib hyukkie emang bgitu mungkin kalo di dunia per ff-an wkwk. Gamsha udah suka *bow* loh,ini udah end kan..._.

**Lee EunGun** : kenapa chingu? ._.

Kelar~

Aihhh jujur jaerin seneng banget banyak yang mau ff ini dilanjut :') srooottt *peperin ingus ke hyukkie* Ini udah dilanjut ne dan sepertinya ini udah lebih panjang.. ya toh? Gamsha buat reviewnyaaaa *bow 360drjt(?)*

Once more, mind to review? ;)


End file.
